Rose Quartz Universe
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.
1. Rosie

**OK, thought of another story and don't worry I will continue my other stories just bare with me. This is a future and theory story I come up with. A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter One Rosie**

It was a normal sunny day in Beach City and Steven was on the beach looking out at the ocean. Today was the anniversary of the day Lapis fuse with Jasper and went into the ocean. Garnet had been searching the ocean since that day and found nothing. It has been three years now since that day and Steven had become aware of things around him. Reading more books because of someone special.

"Steven!" Connie called out waving. "There you are hi."

"Hey, Connie." Steven said smiling. "Finally, school broke out for summer."

Steven blush at those words waiting for Connie's school to break for summer and she had change quite a bit. She was older and she grown quite a bit that Steven couldn't help, but notice every inch of her body. Steven had grown in fact he had gotten taller and had a better understanding of acne thanks to his dad explaining to him about the birds and bees kind of. There were still questions to asked.

"Steven, I asked my parents I can stay for dinner and I need to be home by ten tonight." Connie said with a smile.

"Great! Why ten I thought your curfew wasn't until 9pm not 10pm?" Steven asked.

"Well, Steven I am now fourteen and starting High School next term, and so my parent put my curfew up. Isn't that great!"

"Totally, we need to tell the gems. What is that?"

Steven and Connie looked over at a pink round light hovering over the ocean. Steven summon his shield thanks to Uncle Grandpa and his gem training Steven could summon it with no trouble anymore. Connie went behind Steven not knowing what was going to happen? She had learn over the years being friends with Steven to keep behind him and the gems. The round pink light popped like a bubble and a person appeared, and fell into the ocean with stock as they fell into the cold salt water.

"Wow! So cold mum was right." the person screamed. "Wait, there they are, but where are the gems?"

"Who are they?" Connie asked. "I can't see whether its a girl or a boy."

"Not sure stay behind me Connie." Steven said going into a defence stand.

The mysterious person swam there towards Steven and Connie to finally they got to the beach. Breathless from the swimming and was smiling to see both Steven and Connie standing together. This person had long black curly hair brown hair and had dark skin like Connie. They were wearing a white crop top and black trousers, and they're arms were bare and weren't wearing any socks and shoes.

"Hello, please let me interludes myself I am from the future." the person said.

"You're a girl?" Steven asked.

"And from the future?" Connie asked feeling confuse.

"Yes, I am Rosie." she said.

"Rosie?" Steven said with a smile.

"That's a nice name." Connie said. "You know Steven's mum her name was Rose."

Rosie smiled at those words truly she arrive at the right time she hoped. A bright light appeared from the house. The gems were back and Steven's eyes lit up like stars he had a idea. Connie knew that look as Steven grab Rosie's hand and pull her towards the house. Steven ran with Rosie and Connie behind. Connie thought she saw something on Rosie's belly under her top, but then it was gone maybe she was seeing things.

"This is my home it's a house part of a ancient temple." Steven explains. "Garnet, Preal, Amythest! I want you all to meet Rosie."

"Oh, hello sorry with some business to attend to." Pearl said prolitely.

"That is why I am here?" Rosie said taking out The Hourglass.

"Hush, how do you have that?" Pearl asked stocked.

"Garnet, gave it to me to use." Rosie explain.

"I'll take that." Garnet said making her way towards The Hourglass.

"Sorry, you also said I couldn't let it out of my sight and possession." Rosie said pulling The Hourglass away from Garnet.

Garnet looked at Rosie emotionless yet her notals fared with anger. Garnet move away from Rosie respceating Rosie's stand and warrior spirit. This girl was strange and Garnet used her future vision to see if they could trust her. Nothing that was unusual, but it change nothing about this girl. Who was she?

"You are not from this time." Garnet said.

"No I'm not." Rosie said. "I wish I could tell you more, but you said no to me. I come with a warning for all of you. They are coming and this time they not going to stop until Earth is theirs."

Tears rolled down Rosie's cheeks and the Gems understood what she meant? Steven and Connie look at each other. They were worried as they saw the looks on the Gems' faces. What were they talking about? Who were they coming to claim Earth? This girl knew and was here to stop it or at least try to make sure it doesn't happen.

 **And let's leave it there please review apologies more grammar please don't leave reviews about my grammar I am taking a English course to help me with my grammar. Who is Rosie and why is she here?**


	2. Gem Daughter

**OK, thought of another story and don't worry I will continue my other stories just bare with me. This is a future and theory story I come up with. A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter Two Gem Daughter**

So many questions to ask yet to Rosie so little time in her mind as Steven made him and Connie dinner. The Cystral Gems weren't sure about Rosie as she waited outside not leaving the balcony as promise while they disgust this matter. Future version Garnet couldn't understand it she couldn't see this in any version like she was preventing it.

"Do they do this offen?" Connie asked. "Oh, should I help you with that?"

"Nuh!" Steven said taking the lasagna. "I got this! As for Rosie kinda cool she'd from the future yet as I learn over the years trust is hard to gain when it comes to magical things. She didn't even show up in Garnet's future version."

"Hm, that what's worries me?" Connie said getting the plates out. "Steven, before we got here I thought I saw ..."

"I cannot wait anymore time is short I need to get all of you prepare for them." Rosie said blursting through the door. "Ooh! Is that lasagna? Yum!"

Rosie's eyes lit up like stars something that Steven's eyes and his mum's eyes sometimes do when they were happy. Connie saw this the others only focus on the fuct Rosie was getting impeitent with them. Garnet went up to Rosie and put her hands on Rosie's shoulders to get her attention.

"You want us to trust you right?" Garnet said Rosie nodded. "Then you need to tell us everything."

"Very well." Rosie said agreeing then her stromach gurble. "I will tell you all over dinner please."

"Sure! Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet do you want to join us?" Steven said happily.

"Oh, no I will not be eatting." Pearl said turning a little green.

"Count me in Steven. Lasagna!" Amethyst said running up to the counter.

"Very well, but like Pearl I won't be eatting only humans need food not gems." Garnet said agreeing to the terms.

Rosie sat down near the table as Steven service the lasagna between him, Connie, Aymthest and Rosie. Connie join her they smile at each other, but didn't speak as the others joins them on the couch. Steven passed Rosie a knife and fork followed with lasagna on a plate for her. Rosie smiled a tear esape her eye. Connie saw the tear she was smiling, but there was just one single tear. Why?

"It's been a long time since I had a family meal." Rosie said sadly with a smile. "It was dark that day I was only three when it happen. I was with my parents on this very beach playing happily laughing on my dad's shoulders."

 ***FLASH***

A three year old Rosie with pigtails wearing a pink dress and matching sandles. She was laughing happily holding on to her dad's curly black hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket that had a yellow star on the back. He was wearing blue jeans and sandles ideal for the sunny weather.

"Rosie honey you need to put on a hat." said her mother.

"Aw, mama." Rosie winded.

"Now Rosie do what her mother said as you know mother knows best." Rosie's dad said getting a kiss from his wife.

"Wise words dear." Rosie's mum said.

Rosie's mum skin was dark and her hair was long and brown. She was wearing a lovely yellow summer dress with a white summer hat and white sandles. It was such a lovely summers day and right behind was a house part of a mountain that stand there for hunrds of years. Garnet walk out of the house and smiled as she saw the three on the beach having a good time, then a giant shadow appeared over the beach and Giant looked up.

"Papa, what is that?" Rosie asked scared.

"Go into the house with your mother." Rosie's dad said putting her down.

"Is that Malachite?" Rosie's mum asked when a pink shield appeared. "Rosie, come on we have to go now."

Rosie's mother picked Rosie up and ran towards the house. She began to call out to the Cystral Gems to come and help. Garnet was at the scene first before Pearl and Amethyst come running out after hearing the rumbling.

"Connie hurry get into the house." Pearl called out. "Are you and Rosie alright?"

"We are." Connie anwsered.

"Papa! Aunt Garnet!" Rosie yelled.

"Don't worry Rosie we got this." Pearl said summoning her weapon. "Ready Amethyst?"

"You know it." Amethyst said summoning her weapon.

Connie took Rosie into the house and went up to temple door and it open to Rose Quartz's room. They went inside Connie knew it was the safest place for them while the ours try to stop the giant gem fusion outside. Rumbling and explsion sounds could be heared it sounded horrorible. Then Rosie's belly began to glow and Connie's eyes widen with stock as saw it was a gem that appeared.

"Steven! No!" Connie said stocked tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mama?" Rosie asked looking at her mother.

 ***FLASH ENDS***

"Jasper after years stuck fuse with Lapis finally took control of the fuse body rose from the ocean sea and attacked us." Rosie continued. "I was only little at the time and didn't understand until my training began. My father desacted her so Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst could fuse together becoming Alexandrite to defent her, but dad was killed during the battle and I got the new rose quartz gem."

Rosie finish her meal and first part of her story because there was a reason she was here and it wasn't Steven's death by Malachite who was still in the ocean somewhere and Jasper finally takes control of the fusion body. Steven looked at Connie and Connie return the look they were married in the future and Rosie was their daughter.

 **And let's leave it there please review apologies more grammar please don't leave reviews about my grammar I am taking a English course to help me with my grammar. Rosie's story isn't over just yet as we learn more.**


	3. Our Feelings

**OK, thought of another story and don't worry I will continue my other stories just bare with me. This is a future and theory story I come up with. A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter Three Our Feelings**

It had become late and after having dinner Rosie had fallen it seems she was in a battle before she travels from the future to the past. Having sometime to eat made her fall asleep and it was getting late so Steven offered to take Connie home while the Crystal Gems watch Rosie. The walk was quiet as Steven walked Connie home. It was only eight clock so not to late or early and July Summer Carnival was on.

"You want to go to the Carnival quickly we are rather early?" Steven asked blushing.

"You know after learning about our future sure I need some prevent day time." Connie said with a smile.

"Steven! Connie! Hey, kids." Greg called when he spotted them. "I'll be on the stage in a little while."

"There's going to be a show?" Steven asked. "I didn't know there was going to be show."

"Neither did I." Connie said.

"Yeah! Tonight is also the night I first met Rose." Greg said. "Funny if Monty thought of it at the time had the stage part of the Carnival I wouldn't have met your mom. The show starts at 8:30 I'll save you a couple of seats."

"Thanks dad see ya later." Steven said waving good-bye.

Steven and Connie walked through the Carnival seeing a lot of people and some of their friends. It was a beautiful night Steven thought it must've been like this when his mom and dad met. Steven looked at Connie seeing her smile as they enjoyed the Carnival. She was so pretty like the day he first saw her to think a bracelet was the reason they met.

"It's really cool your mom and dad met at the Summer Carnival all those years ago." Connie said.

"Yeah!" Steven said coming out of his thoughts. "Connie knowing that we become more then friends and have a child together."

"Well, there was a time I thought of that, but if I remember when your parents had you your mom had to give up life force." Connie said with wonder. "So why your older self in the future disappear after Rosie was born?"

"Hm, maybe its different being guys don't have babies." Steven said thinking. "That what dad explain to me?"

"Oh, right your mother gave birth to you, but had to give up psychical form in order to give you life." Connie said thinking. "It strange on Earth humans get to live after birth unless conations and the mother don't make it or the baby doesn't make it."

"Yeah, I think another reason I'm only half crystal gem and half human so maybe because my body isn't an illusion my future didn't disappear." Steven said wondering more about the future.

"True!" Connie said looking at her watch. "Oh, Steven it's nearly time for the Summer Carnival Content we better get going."

Steven and Connie ran back to the stage they were walking and talking so much they didn't realize the time had gone so much. Finally they made it and Greg was on the stage with his guitar. He saw both Steven and Connie, and wave towards them before he began to play saying; this song is for someone very special to him and how she change his life forever. The crowed cheers with excitement as Greg began to play. Steven recognizes the song.

 _ **Some say I have no**_ _ **direction**_ _ **  
That I'm a light speed distraction  
That's a knee-jerk reaction**_

 _ **Still this is the final frontier  
Everything is so clear  
To my destiny I steer**_

 _ **This life in the stars is all I've ever known  
Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only **__**home**_

Steven felt someone holding his hand he looked and saw it was Connie. Steven blush at her touch it made it him really happy. He looked at her so smart, kind and pretty he couldn't believe it she and he were here standing together holding hands as they enjoy the show.

 _ **But the moment that I hit the**_ _ **stage**_ _ **  
Thousands of voices are calling my name  
And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while**_

 _ **And as my albums fly off of the shelves  
Handing out autographed pictures of myself  
This life I chose isn't easy  
But sure is one heck of a ride**_

Connie felt Steven's hand tighten on her hand she didn't realize she had taken hold of his hand and they were handing hands in public. Connie looked at Steven he was the funniest, sweetest boy she had ever known. Connie blush as Steven turn his attention back towards her. Both blushing as the songs' lyrics flowed through their ears. They moved closer towards each other their faces really close together like they to kiss. Slowly they got closer as the song ended the coward cheered. _ ****_

 _ **At the moment that I hit the stage  
I hear the universe calling my name  
And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear**_

 _ **And as the solar wind blows through my hair  
Knowing I have so much more left to share  
A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the **__**cold**_ _ **atmosphere**_

 _ **I fly like a comet  
Soar like a comet  
Crash like a comet  
I'm just a comet**_

Connie and Steven stopped and look away from each other smiling as they blushed. Greg thanked the coward before being the next song the show went one for an hour before Steven took Connie back to her house. It was a beautiful night as Steven took her home. They were still young teenagers they were still growing and getting closer then friends.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Steven." Connie said as she put her lend free glasses back on.

"Yeah! Should I pick you up tomorrow?" Steven asked blushing when he saw Connie wearing her freak glasses.

"Sure around 10AM bring Rosie if you want." Connie said smiling.

"Goodnight Connie!" Steven said he was about to leave when Connie gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Goodnight Steven!" Connie said after she kissed his cheek.

Steven blush at Connie's kiss on his cheek. She ran inside blushing with a smile. Steven smiled as he put a hand on his cheek. She kissed him on the cheek and it felt better then her hand. Steven sign lovely as he walked home. This year's summer's Carnival was the best one ever.

 **And let's leave it there please review apologies more grammar please don't leave reviews about my grammar I am taking a English course to help me with my grammar. Rosie's story isn't over just yet as we learn more.**


	4. Memories In Dreams

**OK, thought of another story and don't worry I will continue my other stories just bare with me. This is a future and theory story I come up with. A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter Four Memories In Dreams**

Black; everyone wore black first time she ever saw everyone wearing the same colour. Pearl was in tears and Greg was wearing a suit and formal shoes normaly he would be wearing just his white vest and jean shorts with sandles. He even trimmed his beard for this and his hair now grey and everyone her father knew were here morning over the lost her father. Connie was slience but you could see she was crying. Tears slimed down her cheeks she didn't even take off her wedding ring. The priest stood up near a tribute to Steven Quartz Universe.

"Today we morn over the lost of someone specail." the priest said with a sad face. "Steven Quartz Universe was a fine young man. He was a friend to all around him and a son who loved everyone in his family, and the day he asked a specail someone to be his wife I happily married him to her. Then I got news they had a baby girl together naming her after his mother. Now I asked Steven's father to say some words. Greg, if you please?"

"Oh, yeah!" Greg said standing in front of everyone with a tribute alter behind him. "To be honest everyone I've never thought I'll be standing I've thought he would be and me in there. Sorry this is hard ... Not speaking but 29 years ago I lost the most beautiful woman in my life yet she gave me the best kid in my life. Humph!" Greg laugh a little. "You know there were times Steven nearly killed me with all his adventures he had, but hey what kid doesn't do that to their parents half the time?" Everyone laugh a little. "I am going to miss Steven and I know he touch each and everyone of you here smiff! Sorry can't hold them back now I loved Steven and ... Sorry I need a tissue."

"It's alright Greg losing a love one isn't easy that's way we have funerals to help grieve." Garnet said putting a hand on Greg's shoulders. "Here's a tissue. Steven was a wonderful person and we all here can agree if it wasn't for Steven our lives would be very dale."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Garent's words as the funeral come to a end everyone decide to attend the wake. The Cystal Gems didn't know what to do? They had a specail burial for Rose something Gems do for fallen Gems, but they didn't do this part this was new to them. Amethyst had a big plate of food in front of her and for the first time she didn't felt like eating. Connie walked up to them.

"I'm guessing Gems don't do wakes do they?" Connie said coming up to them. "Thank you attending I know Steven would've be ... Grateful for everyone here."

"Connie sweetheart." Pearl said holding Connie's shoulders then hugged her. "We know Steven would be greatful because we love him very much."

"Thank you Pearl I really needed a hug." Connie said tears flowing down her cheeks. "I know after this you'll be starting her training."

"You don't seem happy about that." Garnet said noticing something was wrong. "Connie is everything alright?"

"Its fine I'm fine I ... Pearl don't worry about her sword fighting I have that covered." Connie said. "Since that is all I can do for my daughter I at least put my sword skills to better use for her then I did for Steven."

Tears run down her cheeks they were silenct tears that all Connie had been doing crying quietly. The Crystal Gems saw Connie walk away they weren't sure what to do or say to her? Yes, they lost someone and many others before them, but to Connie she had lost her husband who she loved as he loved her. Rosie wake up to from her dream that day was very sad as the beginning of her training. Rosie sat up rubbing her eyes it was dark and as her eyes ajusticed to the darkness she saw a pink lion in front of her.

"Oh, hello I am new to you but you're not new to me I known since I was a baby." Rosie said shoking Lion's mane he licked Rosie's face playifully. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I see what dad meant by you? I'm Rose Quartz Universe everyone calls me Rosie nice to meet you again."

"Row!" Lion gentily growled enjoying the fuss.

"I'm home." Steven said coming back. "Hey, Lion I see you met Rosie."

"Hi da ... I mean Steven." Rosie said blushing.

"Oh, its OK I mean I'm going to be your dad soon in the future." Steven said as he close the door. "Wow! Lion I'm glad to see you too pal."

Lion had jumped Steven and began to lick him on the face playifully. Rosie smiled as she saw Steven and Lion bond like family. This was going to be hard, but for the future it was worth it. Garnet was using her future version from her temple room keeping an eye on Rosie as thougth she was finding it hard to trust Rosie, but slowly she was getting versions of the future Rosie was from. Could it really be happening? Will they finally take Earth taking the humans home and wiping them out.

 **And let's leave it there please review apologies more grammar please don't leave reviews about my grammar I am taking a English course to help me with my grammar. Gem fusion time as Rosie wasn't the only one from the future, but this one's mission is to stop Rosie's mission.**


	5. Gem Fusion

**OK, thought of another story and don't worry I will continue my other stories just bare with me. This is a future and theory story I come up with. A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter Five Gem Fusion**

The next day Steven woke up from his bed and the sun was shining into his room then he saw Rosie and Lion sleeping peasifully together. Lion was curled up as Rosie used him like a pillow it seems staying up all night watching TV wasn't a good idea for Rosie. So Steven thought maybe she would be hunrgy when she wake up. A new together breakfast for them to enjoy. Steven quietly got out of bed and went down stairs.

"Ah, Steven!" Pearl said.

"Ssh! Sorry Pearl, but Rosie and Lion are still asleep." Steven said quietly. "I'm going to surprise her with a new together breakfast wanna help."

"You mean clean up after then very well." Pearl said smiling. "But as we make the new together breakfast we need to talk about Rosie staying here."

"Is this the trust thing again?" Steven asked.

"Oh, no, no ... OK, yes!" Pearl said confessing.

"Lion trust her and besides she here to help us and save the future." Steven said as he made pancake butter. "She here to make sure what happens doesn't happen? Is that wrong."

"That's right!" said Garnet out of no where. "I'm starting to see the future Rosie spoke of, but I don't see the threat not yet anyway."

"Garnet! Please stop doing that." Pearl said nearly dropping the plates catching them quickly. "You're seeing the future Rosie is talking about?"

"Yes! And it is very dark darker then the war with Homeworld." Garnet said emotionless.

Steven and Pearl looked at Garnet worried darker then the war with Homeworld it sounded horrible and Rosie was from it. They both looked at Rosie her back was to them sleeping away, but she wasn't asleep anymore. They couldn't see she had woken up and heard every word they said. She looked sad as she looked out the window she saw a green light and her eyes widen with stock. Oh, no she thought she was followed. Rosie got up quickly and ran outside. Steven ran after her seeing she was ranning onto the beach staring at see. A ship shaped like a ball was hovering over the sea then it shoot away from them.

"Rosie?" Steven called to her.

"I have to go don't follow me if she saw you she'll destroy you now stopping me from being born." Rosie yelled back.

Rosie's gem began to glow and her shield appeared followed by her clothes glowing pink turning into a battle dress simplure to her grandmather Rose Quartz long pink dress, but it was different with the front shirt cut open and she had deep pink boots with matching gloves. Her hair glowed pink going into styling bun and then rose earrings appeared then Rosie took flight going towards the round ship direaction. Steven saw her leave. Flight! She can fly? Steven thought to himself he went back to the temple.

"Steven! Where is Rosie?" Pearl asked him once he got back.

"She magicaly change outfits and hair then flew after something over the ocean." Steven explained quickly changing. "I didn't know I could magicaly did that and fly so cool."

"Well, Steven you are only just turn fourteen and Rosie is a bit older she's sixteen." Pearl expalined. "But she more human then you so her training might be more advence. Wait, she after something what did she say?"

"Er, to not follow her if the person she went after saw me they'll try to destroy me stopping Rosie from being born." Steven answered as open the door.

"Steven wait here me, Ameythist and Pearl will go." Garnet said putting an hand on Steven's shoulder. "Have breakfast and stay here with Lion. Connie will be here soon."

"Ooh! What I missed?" Amethyst said coming out of her temple room.

"Time to go fight." Garnet said readying her gloves.

"Alright!" Amethyst said getting her whip out. "So future girl is evil?"

"No! She flew off after someone evil." Steven said. "Please, let me come."

"Steven, Rosie come all this way to protect you and your safety is her mission in this time until the threat is gone." Pearl said summoning her spear.

The Crystal Gems ran outside saw flashing of green and pink light coming far away from Beach City over the ocean. Then they saw a pink light flying back right into Beach City hitting the Car Wash. The Crystal Gem went towards the Car Wash knowing it was Rosie that flying. Greg looked up and saw a pink bubble with a girl inside floating above the Car Wash. The pink bubble popped and Rosie landed softly in front of Greg just like ...

"Rose?" Greg said stocked.

"Erm! Kinda?" Rosie said stocked to see Greg here.

"Rosie?" Pearl called. "Greg! Oh dear."

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Greg asked. "This girl looks like Stevonnie and is dressed like Rose."

"Stevonnie that's it." Rosie said going up to Pearl. "Fuse with me please like you once did with grandmother."

"Grandmother! Oh, this is too much to take in." Greg said holding his head.

"I'll explain everything to you later." Garnet said. "Do it fuse with Rosie, Pearl. Greg music if you please."

"Graceful music." Pearl said.

"Mix with a bit of rock. Do it Grandpa." Rosie said winking to Greg.

Greg took out his guiter slowly began to play soft rock which was graceful and rocking at the same. Pearl close her eyes as she put away her spear and her gem began to glow followed by Rosie doing the same. Both use the melody of the music to sneeknise their moves like buttetranas. Rosie copyed Pearl's dancing moves like a mirror reflection before taking her hand closing in with each before glowing white and became one.

"Wow! Rainbow Quartz!" Greg said dropping the guiter.

"Rainbow Quartz?" Rainbow said out loud. "Yes! You told me about gem fusion and how grandmother and you became Rainbow Quartz. It not combanding of the name, but the gems themselves. Now we must stop Peridot of my time before she bring Homeworld to Earth. With pleasure."

Rainbow Quartz took flight as she saw the round ship of Peridot from the future. This Peridot was different to her pasted self she was more machine then orangic even though her body was a illuion. She smiled from dealing with that quarter gem brat contuning with her mission find the gem fusion Malachite and contect Homeworld, and destroy The Crystal Gems once and for all. BUMP!

"Huh?" Peridot said turning on the screen for outside. "She locate The Crystal Gems of this time and fuse. Very well Rose Quartz Universe it seems you haven't had enough being ruffed up by me. Take this brat."

"ARGH!" Rainbow Quartz yelled getting zapped by a jolt of eletricity falling off. "Bubble Shield. We can't let her get away. I know Rose would never talk to be like that. I'm not my grandmother, but if I was she'll say stop agruing and stay forcus. Agreed!"

Rainbow Quartz looked up at Peridot's ship then from the gem on her forehead summon the spear, then summon the shield from the gem on her belly throwing the spear at the ship breaking through to the engine making it explode. Using the shield to block flying objects heading towards Beach City. Garnet and Amethyst began to use their weapons and began to block the destroy ship that Rainbow Quartz missed from crushing Beach City. Rainbow Quartz return to the Car Wash where Greg was speechless as he saw Rainbow Quartz gracefully and gentily land in front of him and smiled.

 **And let's leave it there please review apologies more grammar please don't leave reviews about my grammar I am taking a English course to help me with my grammar. Steven feels left out of all the Gems activilties as Rosie seems more skills with her gem powers and gem fusion.**


	6. Cheering Up Steven

**OK, thought of another story and don't worry I will continue my other stories just bare with me. This is a future and theory story I come up with. A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter Six Cheering Up Steven**

Connie arrives at the temple house where she found Steven eating pancakes with berries, whip cream and chocolate chips looking sad. Connie smiled at Steven she felt she needs to cheer him up as she sat next to him. Lion walked up to her and licked her as his way of greeting her.

"Morning, Steven!" Connie said as she pet Lion. "Good morning you too Lion. Where are the Crystal Gems and Rosie?"

"Out fighting something that arrive over the sea without me." Steven said sadly.

"Was it from Rosie's time?" Connie asked.

"Yeah! And the gems said Rosie mission was theirs is to protect me because this being if knew I was here would stop Rosie's birth." Steven explained. "But I'm older and I've gotten better with my powers and I know Rosie's older."

"Steven, I'm sure its nothing personal remembers at your mum's healing temple I'm sure ..." Connie said then Greg walked.

"Kids!" Greg said with a smile. "Come on don't be silly."

"Greg please I don't think they wouldn't want to see me." Rainbow Quartz said.

"Is that?" Connie said stocked.

"It is Rainbow Quartz but how?" Steven said stocked.

Rainbow Quartz blushed as she saw Connie and Steven saw her. Putting her hands behind her back then glowed white and become two people Pearl and Rosie. Rosie then changed her outfit and hair. Rosie was now wearing black leggings with white slip on shoes and a white long kimono top. Her hair was down and she was blushing. Pearl remains calm let it was nothing.

"I did say they wouldn't want to see Rainbow Quartz." Pearl said to Greg.

"Yes they would because I told them how you and Rose fuse together to become Rainbow Quartz." Greg said. "I only showed them the music video we did and they saw her then, but never in real life."

"How can you fuse with a gem when I can only fuse with Connie?" Steven asked Rosie.

"Well, I have more grace and you like to do fun dancing." Rosie explained. "Dancing has a lot of move and energy to I took dance lessons from Aunt Pearl."

"Kinda, weird you calling us that Aunt Amethyst, Aunt Garnet what about Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst said going into the kitchen.

"Singing lessons from Aunt Sapphire." Rosie said turning towards Garnet. "I am aware of you being a fusion Aunt Garnet. Steven I don't mind helping with your training if you want me to."

"You were quiet with Ruby. Why?" Garnet asked.

"It's better to explain the mirror world." Rosie said looking worried.

The Crystal Gems went onto teleport pad with Rosie they left for mirror world Rosie spoke. Leaving Steven out of the mission there are things that some people shouldn't see and his future wasn't one of them. Connie put a hand on one of Steven's shoulders with a smile to make him smile. Greg smiled as he knew about Rosie being his future grandchild, but knows what its like to left out of things? Wait, a idea popped into his head that would cheer Steven up.

"Hey, how about we go to the Donut? My treat!" Greg said with a smile.

"That's a great idea Mr. Universe. Steven!" Connie said smiling.

Steven looked at Connie and smiled back with a nod which made Connie's smile widen with delight. How he liked her smiles they somehow cheered him up? All three with Lion left the house to the Donut hopefully he could learn more about the powers he had or could do later when the Crystal Gems and Rosie return. Hey, maybe he could show Rosie Stevonnie when she come back.

"Hey, Sadie, Lars!" Greg said with a smile. "Three of your finest donuts please."

"Sure Greg!" Sadie said getting the donuts. "Hey, did you guys see the weird light show earlier today?"

"Bet your weird friends were evolved as usual." Lars said getting elbowed by Sadie. "Ow! Sadie quit doing that."

"Well, quit bringing Steven's friends down they protect remember." Sadie said making a point. "Oh, Greg the show last night was great."

"Thanks! You know the first song I first sang when I met Steven's mum." You would've loved her if you met her." Greg said paying for the donuts. "Well, bye you two don't fight now it's better to talk things out that how I got Steven."

"I've seen Rose on the video you two did for Steven before he was born." Sadie said with a smile. "She was beautiful Greg you lucky dog. That video made me care about the lunches my mom made for me."

Sadie smiled happily Steven's mother had really been a real delight and in away Steven had that about him. Connie smiled as she saw videos of Steven's mother she was beautiful and yet Greg wasn't that good looking, but beauty was skin deep and Connie liked Steven for him. She took hold of his hand she wanted to cheer him up and see him smile brightly again.

 **And let's leave it there please review apologies more grammar please don't leave reviews about my grammar I am taking a English course to help me with my grammar. We are now entering a new world and learning more about Rosie's mission travelling into the past.**


	7. Mirror World

**OK, thought of another story and don't worry I will continue my other stories just bare with me. This is a future and theory story I come up with. A massager from the future and there something unique about them they have a gem, and has The Hourglass from the Sea Shrine. Who are they? Can they be trusted? Are they from Earth or from the Gem home world? Please review as you read and learn more about the future of Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter Seven Mirror World**

A blue temple with several mirrors of all shapes, sizes and types everywhere reflecting four beings walking down a long hall. Finally they reached a room with hanging mirrors all the same shape and size in a circle. The Crystal Gems looked around looking at each mirror.

"I thought this place was a legend." Pearl said thinking out loud. "Rosie how long have you known about this place?"

"When I turn twelve I started hearing a voice it was beautiful been guilding me since I got my gem." Rosie began to explain. "She told me where to go when Home world invaded and told me what to do? I looked through one mirror here and it showed me a future."

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

"I've been traveling through four different times for four years now and it this time is the fifth." Rosie said looking sad. "Home world gave Peridot a mission to change Earth's fate when Rose Quartz stop them before they learn of Steven and then me."

"Hold on you been traveling through time and this is the fifth time you traveled? My head hurts." Amethyst said holding her head.

"Each time I went through was me witnessing things that weren't meant to happen." Rosie said tears sliming down her cheeks. "I have been using Mirror World to follow Peridot's movements to stop her."

"But we destroyed the ship which means we have stopped her and you can stop traveling." Pearl said smiling.

"No I can't stop Sapphire said I can't until Peridot is stopped and I undone what she has done." Rosie said checking each hanging mirror. "The ship was destroyed not Peridot she's still out there I need to find her and save everyone."

Tears ketp sliming down her cheeks as she looked through different futures with the mirrors looking for Peridot she could me anywhere. The Crystal Gems looked at Rosie then at themselves then back towards Rosie. More tears flowed down Rosie cheeks she was becoming obsess with finding Peridot and change the future. Garnet walked up to Rosie and did something she never did. She put both arms around Rosie and hugged her.

"It was Ruby's idea." Garnet said in Rosie's ear.

"Aunt Ruby!" Rosie said bowing her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her when Yellow Diamond separate you."

"What?" Garnet said letting go of Rosie. "Sapphire gave you the Hourglass and told you to come here after Ruby was ... No she can't in your time she can't be."

"I'm sorry Yellow Diamond finally takes over Earth and destroys any gem that wants to fuse to connected with other." Rosie said going to her knees feeling weak. "Home world will be coming again and this time will be victorous, and destroy The Crystal Gems."

Rosie collapse all this time traveling she had been doing without resting and eatting when she can was hard on her body. Garnet picked the girl up and looked at the mirrors quickly using her future vision to scan each one until there that mirror showed Peridot coming out of the sea. She was still in their time and hadn't move on to another time.

"Peridot hadn't left this time we need to stop her." Garnet said.

"Garnet where is she?" Pearl asked ready to go.

"On a small inland near Beach City not far from the Temple." Garnet said looking at Rosie. "I'm not mad at you, you were just following orders and we thank you for that."

Rosie fell into another memory dream when she was twelve years old fighting along side Garnet they were fighting force gem fusions. Garnet ready her weapons as Rosie summon her shield. Rosie looked at Garnet she looked angry as hovering over them was Yellow Diamond emotionless not caring what she had done. Yellow Diamond checked her fingers and the force gem fusions attacked them. Garnet took on most of them as Rosie use the combat skills she studied in books to prepare for multiple opponents, but soon Rosie took over powered by these fusions making Garnet lose focus splitting apart. Ruby fired herself up and went to help Rosie as Sapphire become as cold as ice freezing the fusions attacking her.

"Finally you apart." Yellow Diamond said floating down to the ground.

"Aunt Sapphire!" Rosie said throwing her shield at Yellow Diamond, but the shield got blocked. "Aunt Ruby, wait!"

"Get away from her you monster forcing these poor gems to fuse like this." Ruby said attacking Yellow Diamond.

"Please, they asked for it just like humans disgusting things how they fuse to create strange little versions of themselves." Yellow Diamond said summoning her weapon and using it on Ruby making her retreat into her gem. "Sad you weaker gems fuse to stay together because you love each other."

"Ruby!" Sapphire said throwing the Hourglass at Rosie. "Rosie it's already set go back undo what Peridot has done. Argh!"

"Since you and her wish to be together then so be it." Yellow Diamond said grabbing Sapphire.

Rosie didn't look she just use the Hourglass and went back into time. Tears rolled down her eyes and thus began her time traveling journey and each time she saw Peridot and attacked her following the gem throughout time. Rosie saw deaths that weren't meant to happen or in those ways this only fuel her to keep going until she blacked out.

 **And let's leave it there please review apologies more grammar please don't leave reviews about my grammar I am taking a English course to help me with my grammar. The Crystal Gem go after Peridot leaving Rosie to rest and in Steven's hands to take care of her.**


End file.
